


Atlantic and Pacific

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Sports Night
Genre: M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Dan Rydell from Sports Night is on vacation in Hawaii, waiting on Casey to show up, and runs into someone thatsurelyis from his neck of the woods.





	Atlantic and Pacific

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW community "[IntoABar](https://intoabar.dreamwidth.org)". My prompt was: Dan Rydell goes into a bar and meets... Danny "Danno" Williams (Hawaii Five-0)!

Dan Rydell was exhausted. He knew even before leaving New York that Hawaii was basically on the other side of the globe, but it was the six-hour time difference that threw him.  He had only been on Honolulu for half a day, and even though it was just after 6pm local time, he knew that if he didn’t stay up for at least a couple more hours that he would be awake far too early.  So, after a light dinner, he checked his phone to find some place where the ‘locals' went and decided to head out for a beer.

He was one beer in, contemplating a second when he caught the beginnings of the most fantastic sunset. A second beer sounded perfect, so he wandered up to the bar and grabbed a mug of local brew, then started to wander back to his window seat to watch the show.

As he turned, he didn’t realize there was someone, an attractive man in a button-down shirt, sleeves rucked up, his arms covered in a gentle downy of hair, standing so close behind him.  And even though his skin glowed tan like a local, his pinched expression told Dan that he was anything _but_ a local.  New Yorker, Dan thought, based on the way the stranger held himself.  Or at least East Coast.

“Can I…  Can I help you?” the impatient-looking man asked. 

East Coast it was. New Jersey, to be specific – at least according to the accent.  Dan was so tired that it took him a few more seconds to realize he was just staring and hadn't spoken up.  "Oh, sorry," he said.  "I'm a little jet-lagged."  He held out his hand to introduce himself.  But in his tired state, he gestured wildly with the mug in his hand and spilled a bit of his beer.  Most of it went to the floor, but a small amount of it splattered off the concrete floor and onto the gentleman’s pants leg.  “Oh, Jesus.  I’m so, so sorry,” Dan said, then turned and put his beer down.  He reached for his wallet and pulled out a couple twenties. “Here,” he said as he handed the money over.  “Let me pay for the dry cleaning.”

The gentleman smirked, then shook his head, a fond look on his face.  “No, no, don’t worry about it.  My partner’s usually _much_ harder on my clothes than anybody else.  Besides," he said with a grin, "it's not every day that I get beer spilled on me by a tv star."  After rocking back and forth on his heels, he said, "Guess my horoscope was right this morning when it said I'd be showered with gifts from someone in my past.  Just didn't realize that the shower part would be – you know – _literal_.”

‘ _Someone from his past?_ ’ Dan thought.  “Do I know you?”

“Sorry, sorry. Detective Danny Williams,” the handsome man said as he held out his hand.  “And no.  I mean, I know _you_ , but unless there’s something where you can see us on the other side of the camera, then no.”  Danny smiled.  “Just a fan, Mister Rydell.”

“Dan Rydell,” Dan said, then let out an involuntary laugh.  “Sorry,” he said at the faux pas.  “Call me Dan. It’s nice to meet you, Detective Williams.”  Danny had a firm handshake that reminded him so much of Casey that he couldn’t help but smile.  But the thought _also_ reminded him that Casey was back in New York, and wouldn’t be here for a few more days.

“Likewise,” Danny said. “’s too bad the time difference here’s so much, or I’d still be watching.  Here, your show comes on at like, two?  Three o’clock in the afternoon?”

Dan grabbed his beer as Danny put in an order.  Two beers he noticed, so maybe the handsome detective’s partner was here.  He turned back to Danny just as a huge, _very_ handsome man walked up and put a possessive arm around the detective.

“There a problem, Danno?” the new man asked.  And while his question was aimed at Danny, dark hazel eyes were focused on Dan. 

“Problem?  No problem,” Danny said.  He winked at Dan, then said, “This handsome gentleman just offered to pay me to take off my pants.”

Dan had never seen a vein pop up in a person’s forehead so fast before.  Danny’s partner removed his arm from where it draped over Danny’s shoulder and stood in front of him.  He crossed his arms, then thumbed at his nose as he glowered at Dan.  “Excuse-”

Even as Dan worried that Danny’s partner – romantic, _not_ police force partner, by the way he was stared down – was about to take him out behind the bar and introduce Dan to the business end of a two-by-four, Danny started laughing.  He reached out and pulled his partner back.  "Relax, you Neanderthal animal," Danny said.  He shook his head, a fond look on his face. "Mister Dan Rydell, I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Steve McGarrett.  Hawaii Five-0 Task Force."  He manhandled Steve, pushing against his shoulder until Steve faced him. "This is Dan Rydell of ‘Sports Night.'  If you ever did something wholesome like watch tv with me instead of spending all our free time surfing and swimming, you’d have known that.”

Steve thumbed at his nose again, then put his arm around Danny.  And again, he leveled his gaze at Dan, making him feel-

“Wait.  Commander Steve McGarrett?” Dan asked.  Something tickled in the back of his brain. “You’re the guy the local news did a segment on.  McGarrett Watch, wasn’t it?”

Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Babe," Danny said as he put his palm on Steve's chest.  And while Casey had a very nice, sculpted chest, Steve's was nicer.  Dan tucked that little thought away for later when Casey was here.  "Why don't you go back to the table and grunt at Junior.  I'm sure he's missing his Army buddy."

Steve rolled his eyes as he grunted, " _Navy_." He leaned down and kissed Danny, which Dan _knew_ was for his benefit. “Don’t be long, Danno,” he said.

“Wait, wait,” Danny said. When Steve turned around, Danny said, “Here,” and handed over the two bottles of beer.  “I’ll be there in a second.”

Dan watched as Steve walked back, glancing back once, twice, and then a third time before he sat at a table with an equally handsome and muscular man who couldn't be more than twenty-five.  Military, too.

“So…” Dan said.  “When you said partner, you meant both-”

“Yeah,” Danny said. He turned around and glanced at Steve, then turned back to Dan.  “Work partners first, then,” he said as he gestured.  “You know.”

Dan fiddled with the ring on his left hand, which instantly reminded him of Casey.  “Same,” he said with a smile.

“Wait,” Danny said as a smile blossomed across his face.  “You mean…  Shit, I had no idea.”  Danny looked around for a second, then leaned in.  “I’m sorry.  I had no idea.  But your secret’s safe.  You know, with me,” he said.

Dan just smiled.  He and Casey weren't entirely out; they were out to those that mattered to them.  But they _did_ work in sports, after all.

“I trust you,” Dan said. And weirdly, he did.  It wasn’t always easy for Dan and Casey working in sports.  But it couldn’t always be easy for Danny and Steve, what with being in law enforcement. They probably walked a tight line in their personal lives, just like Dan and Casey did.  “That McGarrett Watch segment,” he said, broaching a much lighter subject.  “That was kinda awesome.”

“God, yeah,” Danny said. “I’ve got the best ones saved. Play ‘em every once in a while to keep him from doing stupid things, like, _every single day_. He's been behaving mostly, so it's usually been once a week. Maybe twice on Sundays.”  Danny looked back at Steve, and Dan followed his gaze.  “Don’t get me wrong – he’s the best partner I’ve ever had.  But…”  Dan watched as Danny shook his head fondly.

“I’ll have to look for them,” Dan said as he sipped his beer.

“Tell you what,” Danny said. “When’s,” then Danny lowered his voice, “your partner,” he added, then raised his voice again, “coming?” 

Dan had to smile.  So it wasn’t just a Dana or Natalie habit. It must have been ‘A Thing,' he thought. The capitalization was important. "Saturday," Dan said. "He's doing Friday night's show, and then getting on two planes.  He'll probably be a zombie like I am, but I’ll let him get a little nap. You know, before…”

Danny smiled.  He, too, must have been a fan of impromptu nap sex.

“Tell you what,” Danny said as he put his hands in his pockets and bounced on the balls on his feet. “If you want, maybe you and Casey can come over.  You know, for a little barbeque.  Steve’s place is nice and quiet, no neighbors.  So you don’t have to worry about…”  Danny gestured in a way that could mean anything from paparazzi to wild leopard attacks.

“Cool,” Dan said. “Here,” he said as he reached into his pocket for his wallet for the second time in their conversation.  “Let me give you my card.”

Danny smiled, then leaned in close.  “You wanna watch Steve go all Rambo again?”

“More than anything in the world,” Dan said.  And sure enough, even though Steve was talking to his military buddy, he was doing everything in his power to keep a discreet eye on Danny.  “Why?”

Danny reached over and grabbed a pen from the bar, then held it out to Dan, but didn’t drop his hand. “Write it here,” he said, with his hand outstretched.

Dan suppressed a laugh. He looked up and winked at Steve, then took Danny's hand into his own and wrote his personal cell phone as well as his email address.  And by the time he let go, he could practically see the steam coming out of Steve's ears.


End file.
